


Sweet Dreams

by fluff_in_london



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Set before Grindelwald went evil, and continuing onwards. Idk, we're bad with summaries.Basically, Albus loves Gellert and vis versa.





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Our first post! First story! Thank you for looking at this, we hope you enjoy!

Albus woke up to a tapping on his window. He stands up and shuffles over to it, letting in Hallow, Gellert’s owl, inside. As usual, a letter is tied to its leg. He's still half asleep, until he sees the first two words. “My love,”. He blushes, then shakes himself, embarrassed at his unease with being called that. It's only been a month since he and that boy met, but already it's like they never were not together. But since when were they never not in love with each other? Albus started back from the beginning:

_My love,_  
_I am so very sorry with all of my heart that I couldn’t get back to you sooner. Getting_  
_myself back together has been difficult to do after being expelled from Durmstrang, but I am glad that_ _I was, or I never would have met my soulmate, you, Albus. When will you be free enough again to_ _visit me? I know your mother isn’t happy about you locking yourself in your room, much less_ _sneaking out to see me. I am thinking we can meet at a stream near the Forest of Dean that is_ _beautiful this time of year, then travel to a forest in Albany and finally to a cave by the sea. We_ _could camp out alone underneath the stars, nothing there to stop us. Just the two of us together. One_ _weekend. Two lovers. Three beautiful destinations. I know you are clever enough to persuade your_ _mother into letting you come._  
_Much love, Gellert_

Albus whips out a quill and scrap of parchment and scribbles “ _Meet me there at dawn_ _tomorrow. Will be waiting for you. More love, Albus_ ”.

He tied it to his owl, which he now kept in his room, and released it, watching as it flies away in the pre-dawn light to Gellert’s house. He sighs, wishing it was him and not the owl flying to his love. But he soldiers up, knowing he will see Gellert tomorrow, and he will be the first there. Now to the task on hand, convincing his mother to let him leave for a few days. With Gellert Grindelwald. Whom she hates. But what did she know anymore? She was getting too old in their opinion, and spent too much time inside, and not outside, understanding what the magical world was coming to, and what needed to be done. For the greater good.

But enough about her. Back to him. His true love. The love of his life. How to make mother let him go and spend days in the wilderness with the boy who makes his heart soar like dragon? The simple solution would be to just not tell her it will be with Gellert. However, why would he be traveling alone abroad? Dragon hunting? No, she knows me too well. At least, she thinks she does. No one ever truly knows or has known me since …. forever. Except for him. Except for the brilliant boy who stole his breath the first time they met, then stole his heart when he opened his perfectly-shaped lips. What else could be an excuse?

What if he said he talked to his old friend and wanted to go on the ‘studying abroad trip around the world’? Yes, that would definitely work! With his plan now set, he yawns and looks out in the distance as it heads towards the pink and gold sun which starts a new day. He squints, seeing a new black blur against the sky. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabs his glasses and puts them on and looks again at the blur. It’s shaped like …. like a …. an owl! His owl! Coming back to him! With a response! Hopefully it was from Gellert. Of course it would be. Who else would it be?

He stands at his window, eager to read the new message. Was it just him, or was the owl taking a while to come? Finally, the bird makes it and as soon as it settles down, Albus grabs the letter from Gellert. At long last, the feathered bird had reached his window with a response:

_Albus,_  
_Very funny!, but I am already here in the Forest of Dean where we will be staying. I will be waiting for the_ _person I love the most: you, Albus._  
_Lots of love, Gellert_  
_P.S. - I have a surprise for you ;)_

Albus blushes harder than ever but color quickly fades from his face when Kendra  
Dumbledore, his mother, yells, “Albus, you better not be talking to that boy Gellert again,” then sighs and mutters, “There is definitely something wrong with him.” Albus felt like screaming after that, but he controlled himself and just accepted it.

“I’m not mother!” He quickly changes then walks down the stairs to the dining room. “For your information, I was talking to some friends, and we finally decided when and where to go for traveling abroad for a couple days, to study magical people from many different walks of life. If you don’t mind me going, I’ll be packing my things and leaving today, and yes I will come back and no Gellert does not know.” His mother frowned at his going away, but smiled brightly when he said Gellert did not know. Anger welled up, but he pushed it down before it appeared on his face.

Kendra sighs, then says thoughtfully "Well, you haven’t seen any of your friends from school since school ended, and boys should be around proper peers, so I suppose you can go. So long as you let me know when you  
expect to be back, and allow me to tell Gellert that you left, you may go.”

Albus smiles. “Thank you mother.” He hugs her and she hugs back, sighing in happiness.

When she pulls back, she smiles wickedly and says,“Remember, if you find a girl, feel free to prolong your absence!”

He groans, then on the outside smiles and says simply, “I will” while on the inside he  
screams “I like boys! Merlin's beard, mother, is it not obvious!?”  
“Well, I better get packing, everybody else is already there.” And with that, Albus walks  
back up stairs to his room to pack.

“Do you want breakfast first?” Kendra asks from the bottom of the stairs. “Traveling takes a lot out of a wizard.”

Albus sighs, then says, "Well it would not hurt… Okay, I will stay long enough for  
breakfast.” He quickly takes out his case, which he had enchanted to hold anything for as long as he needed back when he was a 4th year. Sticking his head in, Albus looks around. The spare mattress, for traveling, magical tent, extra quills, plenty of parchment for ten life times, his Gryffindor scarf, a wand case, and of course, socks. If he ever had a soulmate that was not Gellert, it would be socks.  
Albus pops his head back out of the case and puts items into the case. Couple shirts, pants, one cravat just in case, two vests, another scarf, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, his summer reading books, and a photograph of his family. Glancing around, Albus nods once, then satisfied, he closes the case and locks it. He then puts on his travel boots and wraps a simple gray scarf around his neck. After that, he walks down the stairs with his case.

Kendra rants as Albus eats. “Stupid boy! Was he ever taught manners?! Honestly, it's a  
small wonder his aunt let him come and live here!”

Albus's stomach sinks as she talks. Gellert what did you do this time? “Who are you  
speaking of mother?”

"That good for nothing boy, Grindelwald! I went over to his aunt's house to glo- I mean _tell_ him that you were going abroad with friends for a few days.”

“And? What did Gellert do this time?”

“Well, I asked his sweet aunt if I could see him when speak of the devil, he came walking like he owned the place! I said 'Grindelwald, I know you and my son are friends, so I feel obligated to tell you that Albus has gone abroad for a couple days with friends.’ And he said ‘That’s wonderful, I hope he enjoys his trip and tells me all about it when he comes back.’ Then I said 'I would not be so sure he will come back right away. After all, there are many lovely ladies where he'sg oing, why, I would not be surprised if he came home to get my permission to marry!’ Then the boy gave me this strange smile and said 'I would not be as sure,’ and walked away! No 'good day’ no 'have a nice day,’ nothing! Honestly, the boy has no manners and I pity his mother! No wonder his parents left him here! Though I wish they had left him somewhere other than here…” Kendra trails off.

Albus finishes his food, confused. Gellert had said he was already at the Forest of Dean, so  
why was he able to reply to Albus's letter and Kendra's rant?  
Well, Albus thinks, putting his dishes in the sink, no matter, I'll be at the stream at the forest soon enough to find out. He then puts his coat on, hugs his mother, says his goodbye, then spins on his foot, picturing the outskirts of the Forest of Dean.


	2. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert's a sneaky little thing who doesn't recognize seriousness right away. Albus has some emotional baggage that'll be explored more. Together they are pure adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF.  
> FLUFF.  
> FLUFF.  
> Emotional baggage.  
> THEN MORE FLUFF.  
> Then we'll hit you in the heart with the feels.  
> Then more fluff.  
> Also, the boys are starting to get the emotional baggage in this chapter. Please, read the tags so that if anything mentioned triggers you, you know before hand. Please, take care of yourselves.

Gellert stands at his window sill, watching the Dumbledore House for Albus. Any minute now, his love would Apparate to the meeting place, giving off a slight distortion in the air. Gellert planned on going to the meeting place right after his soulmate.  

Wait ….. there it is!

Gellert Apparates to the meeting place, already smirking as he looks around and sees Albus twenty feet away, scowling at him. “What happened, love? You didn't know where the stream is?” Gellert asks, still smirking.  

“Not funny Gellert,” his love grumbles as he trudged towards him.  

“Who saying it's funny?” Gellert asks cheekily.  Albus stops in front of Gellert with a unhappy look on his face. Gellert had taken to calling it  his ‘salty’ look.

Then, Albus says sadly,” I know when I'm not wanted.” He turns around and starts  to walk away. 

“Albus, honey!” Gellert sighs exasperatedly. “Gah! Why did I decide to date a hormonal  adult!” 

“You're one, too!” Albus yells, not turning around. 

“Albus, you know I love you, don't leave me!” Gellert yells/cries out dramatically, reaching out  for his love.  Albus sighs loudly, then slowly turns around, one eyebrow raised.  Gellert grins, knowing all he has to do now is say something sweet, then turn it into a sarcastic  comment and they'll be even. 

“If you love me, you'd be chasing after me” Albus says quietly before Gellert can say anything.  “You know it's hard lying to my mother. You know how hard it is to listen to the constant girlfriend  comments. You know how hard it is to have a brother hate me, when all I can think is how much more he’ll hate me if I come out. Could you just… not? Be serious about me, about us, for once in a  lifetime. Please? I-I can't do this…” Albus starts shaking and tears are running down his face. 

Gellert, scared now, walks steadily over to Albus and gently hugs him close to his heart. “It's going to be fine,  everything's going to work out just fine…” he keeps saying. His love clings to Gellert, trying to steady his breathing.  

After a while, Albus pulls away, muttering something like “sorry”.  

“It's fine Albus. Really,” Gellert adds when Albus stares at him, doubtful. “After all, I got  kicked out of Durmstrang because of my light-heartedness.” 

Albus glares at him. “You and I both know that's not why.” 

Gellert grins cheekily, "Mmm, maybe..."

Albus rolls his eyes and sighs, finally giving in to a smile. "So, what's with the sudden trip?"

"Can't I spend time with you on a whim?"

"You? Gellert Grindelwald, on a whim?" Albus laughs.

Gellert does an exasperated sigh. "Okay, so I've been planning this for at least two weeks-"

"We barely knew each other two weeks ago," Albus interrupts.

"I knew when I first Saw you-"

"I thought we agreed that love at first sight was foolish."

"Saw. With my third eye."

"Oh right."

"Any-"

"You Saw me? In a vision?"

"Yes love. Yes I did. When I first Saw you, I knew. So I started planning as soon as I started to get to know you." Gellert gentlly pulls Albus closer and lightly kisses the top of Albus's head.

Albus hums contently and leans his head on Gellert's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, neither one knows how long, until Albus asks softly," What were you doing at your great-aunt's house?"

Gellert chuckles. "I had a feeling your mother would stop by, so after I replied to your letter, I went back to tante's house to wait for her."

"And mess with her head?" Albus adds, already knowing the answer.

"That's so comonly included, I thought it understood without being spoken," Gellert replies, smirking. 

"I wish you and mother could get a long better," Albus comments, already resigned to the fact.

"Ah, but if I was liked, then trips like this won't be half as fun!" Gellert points out, laughing.

Albus smiles. "True." 

"Now, come on, I've set everything up, this is going to be perfect!" Gellert exclaims, grabbing Albus's hand and pulling him towards the forest. 

Albus laughs and eagerly follows his love, plunging into the shadows of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers, anonymous or users! Your support is greatly appreciated by both of us, and we really want to hear from you all!  
> If any of you have any advice for us, or you have a suggestion, or if you just want to say hi, feel more than welcome to comment!!  
> We'd love to hear from all of you, no matter what you say! (okay, if you're insulting the ship or gayness in general then no, but other than that)
> 
> Also, tante means aunt in German, but if that's wrong, please tell us in the comments, because googling is easier than finding someone who can speak the exact language you need and doesn't ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all readers, for reading this, we love you all so much! Cookies for all!! 
> 
> Okay, we'll be posting around once per two weeks, but exceptions will be made, so be on the lookout!
> 
> Again, thank you so much, please send us some kudos and comments! We need approval!


End file.
